


You Wouldn’t Know.

by Nikita (Nikita_Kaminari)



Series: Poems💛⚡️ [2]
Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Fear, Hurt, Pain, Paranoia, attempted suicide mentions, selfharmimplacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita_Kaminari/pseuds/Nikita
Summary: A poem of the secrets so easily hid.Warnings- Pain, Paranoia Mentioned, Attempted Suicide Mentioned, Self-harm Mentioned, Fear.I hope you like this!! If i missed a warning please tell me so i can add it!! Love you guys!!I posted this poem on Instagram(55), Poetizer, Poemhunter, Rhymers Block, And Mirakee, under Ziyla/Emya, so there not copied i just reuploaded them using a name i feel more comfortable with!!
Series: Poems💛⚡️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978429





	You Wouldn’t Know.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings- Pain, Paranoia Mentioned, Attempted Suicide Mentioned, Self-harm Mentioned, Fear.

**_ You Wouldn’t Know. _ **

You Wouldn’t Know,  
But How Could You?  
Always A Large Smile + Bubbly Laugh,  
That She’s The One With Heavy Paranoia.

You Wouldn’t Know,  
But How Could You?  
Her Shirt’s Are All Short Sleeved,  
Showing To The World Clear Unblemished Wrists.  
If Only You Knew,  
That Every Night,  
She Expertly Applys,  
Two Tons Of Make-Up To Each Arm,  
To Hide From The Memories,  
Her Scars Bring Back.

You Wouldn’t Know,   
But How Could You?  
None Of Them Do.  
That The Sweet Little Inmate,  
Who Climbs Into Their Beds Every Night,  
Cause She’s Terrified Of Being Alone,  
And Needs Constant Attention,  
Is The Same Broken Darling Psychotic Girl,  
Who Tried To Die,  
Just To Keep Everything Inside.

~ You Wouldn’t Know.

* * *

**_ ~Nikita. _ **

I Hope You Liked This!!

_ (Also Uploaded On Other Sites, Please Feel Free To Search For Them And Check With The Other Sites If You Don’t Believe Me, I Promise I Will Not Be Offended) _


End file.
